disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Olaf/@comment-27811439-20160217142656
Ah, Olaf. Everyone's favorite snowman. The snowman who puts the comedy in Disney's Frozen. Yesterday in the evening, I came up with an idea for a crossover tale of my own, with Olaf & Ezra. Especially since they're both on Disney Infinity. I'm calling it: Frozen Rebels | Olaf saves Ezra Storyline: Olaf is frolicking in Queen Elsa's Winter Wonderland in Arendelle 1 snowy day, when he notices some strange, cold, toxic pool of gas. But the fact that he's made of snow, he can't get affected by the dangerous toxin of the gas. So this allows him to find Ezra Bridger, not only freezing from the frigid gas temperature, but also gasping for breath. Suffocating in its' hazardous lack of pure atmosphere. Ezra begs Olaf for his help. Ezra Bridger(Star Wars Rebels)XD + LucasFilm | *begs to Olaf with the breath of air he still has left* Help. Help me. Olaf suddenly feels so heartily(and we know snowmen don't have hearts. But Olaf is their 1st) sorry for poor Ezra, he finds a way to aid the boy, in a valiant effort to save him. That's where Elsa's Snowman Guard, Marshmallow, & the Purgill step in to assist the 2. Marshmallow sends the Purgill to return/deliver Ezra's missing Stormtrooper helmet, so Olaf can give it to him. And soon, after he does, he uses his arm(made from the wood of a snowy tree), to set up a fire, to warm Ezra, as the brave, selfless snowman attempts to revive him. Then, as the fire works, after it lights up, & starts warming Ezra up, Olaf almost begins to melt. Ezra Bridger(Star Wars Rebels)XD + LucasFilm | Th-thank you! Y-you saved my life! Olaf(Frozen)Disney{Thanksgiving 2013} | Some people are worth melting for. - *tearfully, even for her own story editorial* The End. And so, my children, through the whole crossover tale, from beginning to end, there's a big, important message in Olaf's deed, as well as his bond with Ezra. About kindness, & helping others in need. That's what makes this story so touching & heartwarming. And above all, enjoyable. Even the parents will want to watch this, with their kids. To teach them in this very way. And we follow these fables' powerful messages to navigate through the harshest facts of life in the real world. It's the great circle of life. And heaven knows I fulfill my hard work on these, well-written, openly descriptive stories, to teach children of all ages. Young & old. From generation to generation. And inspire them. And I hope you guys are deep & soulful enough to look & listen, through this great crossover tale of Frozen Rebels | Olaf saves Ezra. Not with only your eyes, or your brain alone. But most of all, *touches her chest to where the heart beats* with your heart. *A single, crystal tear, much like Demetra(Actress Uknown)Kids 3-D | Game OVer{Dimension Films + Troublemaker Studios}'s, streams down from her watery hazel eye, to her rosy cheek. And an unforeseen figure gives her a heart-shaped box of fancy pancy chocolates, to tend to her emotional hormones.* Please be kind & caring enough to reply, if you may. If you're a parent, or a teen, tween, or 20-something like my 2-decade-old self, an early morning reply would be as so kind. Grandparents, aunts & uncles are allowed to reply as well. That is, as well as nannies. Which, in British-English means babysitter. #FrozenRebelsCrossover